Known in the art are non-silver light-sensitive compositions featuring a high resolving power, lack of "wet" processes of treatment and fixation and recording of an image on a real time scale. These processes may be exemplified by the diazotype process, wherein a diazo film (or diazo paper) incorporating a complex aromatic compound is exposed to UV-light. At the regions exposed to UV-light the diazo compound is decomposed. As a result, an image is formed which is further fixed by means of treatment of the layer with ammonia vapours. Diazotype layers have a low sensitivity of 10.sup.-1 J/cm.sup.2 and provide no opportunity for obtaining half-tone pictures, thus necessitating the use of special equipment for the development and fixation of the image.
The prior art composition most resembling that of the present invention (prototype) is a non-silver light-sensitive composition incorporating an aromatic amine (1 to 20% by weight) a saturated halogenated hydrocarbon (in an amount of from 5 to 35% by weight) a polymeric binder (10 to 80% by weight); in this case the fixation is effected by a thermal treatment of the exposed layer. The heat treatment is conducted at a temperature ranging from 90.degree. to 190.degree. C. for a period of from 15 sec to 5 min (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,334). This silverless light-sensitive composition only has a low sensitivity, since the minimal energy of a mercury lamp required to obtain, within the visible light region of spectrum, an optical density equal to 1 characterizing the layer sensitivity, is equal to 10.sup.-2 J/cm.sup.2. This hampers the practical use of the light-sensitive layers produced on the basis of this prototype composition. It should be noted that a low sensitivity of the layer is a typical feature of organic light-sensitive systems and constitutes a principal disadvantage as compared to silver-halide light-sensitive layers. Furthermore, the layers produced on the basis of this composition have a high fog optical density, reaching 0.2-0.4 optical density unit. This prior art silverless light-sensitive composition does not make it possible to obtain a colour image.